


In the Ring

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: 'violent fluff', AU, But it's mma so like, Comic, F/M, I swear this wasn't just an excuse to draw shirtless tora with small shorts on, MMA, MeetCute, fan comic, hairtie, kind of fluff, kind of?, may or may not be crossing my fingers, shitake mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: [AU fan comic]When Gil sends Poppy to report on an MMA championship, she isn't thrilled. Then one of the fighters catches her eye.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For anybody waiting on updates of my other stuff, they're coming, I swear! I've been wanting to get better at comics so I've been doodling this in classes etc. for a bit.
> 
> 2\. Holy COW this stuff takes so long. How does Lily do it?? With that in mind, I normally promise to finish MPL stuff; this one has multiple chapters planned but I'm NOT going to promise any continuation because I just can't guarantee having the time to keep working on it. But especially if people like it, I will try to.
> 
> 3\. I set the width of the images by percentage so it will look better on a phone. If you're looking at it on a bigger screen you might want to make the browser window narrower but hey, you do you.


	2. Knockout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL so much for the kind comments!! <3 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be almost twice as long, but I was having trouble with some of the drawings for the next panels and I'm obnoxiously impatient so I figured I'd just post what I had done and worry about the rest later ;P 
> 
> Sorry if it's super jumpy??? I hope it makes narrative sense??? If not please let me know because I want to get better at comics so if something is super not working it would be good to know.
> 
> Also, sorry for the constant small art changes between like every panel, I'm learning as I go so some of the panels are with kinda different techniques or settings (idk if it's noticeable but if it is, that's why).


End file.
